


The Ultimate Savior

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hajime goes back into the Neo World Program, hoping to save his friends and proving that he himself had a talent.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	The Ultimate Savior

Hajime’s head spun as he put himself back into the program. He had been able to bypass the memory wipe with ease thanks to Izuru. The place he landed himself in was less pleasant than the dizziness he just felt. The old building. There was everyone. Mahiru, Ibuki Byakuya. Weirdly, he failed to find Akane, Sonia or Kazuichi. He wasn’t entirely sure, but he could assume Fuyuhiko wasn’t here either. The room then went black and Hajime lunged for the direction he knew Nagito was in. Before he knew it, he had the frail man trapped in a half pin half hug as the lights flicked back on. The room then materialized, but Hajime could make out two figures. They stepped into the light, revealing Byakuya and Teruteru. They gave him grateful nods and vanished. They had been saved. Next he woke in the diner, alone as if Kazuichi never existed. He decided to head to the beach house, maybe being able to save more classmates, no, friends. He checked the time when he arrived. 2:29. Mahiru would be there any second now and Hajime was lying in wait, as he knew Peko was currently setting things up with an unconscious Hiyoko in the storage room. He knew that because Fuyuhiko wasn’t here just wanting to talk it all out, Peko would go for the killing blow instantly. Just then, Mahiru arrived and Hajime saw Peko ready the bat. As she brought it down on the intended target of Mahiru’s skull, Hajime rushed from hiding and protected Mahiru.

“AH! Fuck, that hurts.” Hajime screamed as the impact of the bat snapped his arm like a twig. “Ha-Hajime?” Mahiru gasped out as Peko just stood, dumbfounded. The beach house melted away, leaving Peko, who stuck out her left hand,fully aware of Hajime’s now broken right hand, and Mahiru, who gave him a full on hug. Now Hajime awoke in the hospital and set to work. He knew Ibuki’d be next, so he had to stop Mikan from getting to her. A genius idea popped into his head and he went to the mart to grab the best thing he could use in terms of a tripwire. He knew that if he could get Mikan to trip, she could end up in a position where she’d need outside help to get up, rendering her attempt at Ibuki Mioda’s life failed. He had been tending to Ibuki all day on the day she had died in the first go around, so Mikan didn’t trip the wire earlier. Late at night, he heard a crash come from Ibuki’s room, signaling his trap had worked, but how well remained to be seen. When he walked in, it was clear it had worked as well as he had hoped. She was, for lack of a better term, stuck. The trip wire cord had somehow ended up around her ankles, which were now stuck up in the air as the tripwire had gotten tangled with the everpresent coat rack.Ibuki was woken up by the initial trip, partially because of the noise, partially because Mikan began yelling her head off and partially because one of Mikan’s shoes( which Hajime noticed always seemed to fly off whenever she tripped) hit Ibuki square in the face. There was also broken glass on the floor, so Hajime could infer that Mikan’s other one had flown straight out the window. As he looked at Mikan, avoiding looking anywhere lower than her neck as her position pulled her skirt back way more than he felt comfortable looking and some incessant flailing from Mikan had begun to leave her apron in tatters. He tried to reason with the despair induced shell of his friends, but to no avail, so he was gonna take drastic measures. He inhaled and focused all his concentration on bringing out Izuru while still holding some semblance of control. Soon, black flowing locks erupted from his head and he knew he was Izuru now. He took a step to Mikan, who recognized him immediately.

“Ahhh, Kamukura, you’re here too! Let me down and together we keep killing for the sake of our beloved.” Kamukura groaned and looked Mikan in the eyes saying.” She never loved you. Or me. We never mattered to her past what we could do to bring her despair. You had a fake relationship with her, wouldn’t you rather a real friendship with all of us?” Izuru said, gesturing to himself, Ibuki and the directions he knew all the others were in. Mikan opened her mouth, then slowly began to close it. Junko had been horrible to her if you look at it from a standpoint where you don’t live for despair, and here was the remnant of despair she trusted most telling her Junko didn’t love her. The despair slowly flushed out of her system, swiftly being replaced with embarrassment as she saw her current state. Izuru noticed this immediately and untied her before seeming to disappear for a moment before reappearing with a hospital gown and putting it over the tattered remains of Mikan’s apron and uniform. He then felt the room they were just in fade away and before him stood Ibuki with the bag on her head, Hiyoko with a long incision on her neck and Mikan, who had turned blue from asphyxiation. Then slowly, Ibuki took the bag off her head, revealing an energetic and healthy rockstar, Hiyoko’s neck seeming to stitch up by some force and Mikan turning a more normal, human color. Then he was on the beach. “Of course, if I can stop Nekomaru from dying here, Gundham can’t try and kill him in the fun house.” Hajime thought. Izuru then popped out, shocking everyone just before the rocket was fired. When it was, Izuru used a skill he had heard to be called flash step by one who also held the talent of ultimate tennis pro and got to the rocket, managing to disable it before it could explode and hurt anyone. For good measure, he made his way to island four and destroyed the train leading to the funhouse, thus rendering it inaccessible. He watched the pair of Nekomaru and Gundham walk off into the darkness, only turning back for Nekomaru to give Izuru a thumbs up and for Gundham to give him a salute. He smiled as he appeared in the warehouse. He knew exactly what he had to do here and he was well aware that this was gonna be his toughest save ever. It was clear that he couldn’t just tell Nagito to not try and get himself killed. There had to be another way. Luckily, Nagito just walked to the room where the fire grenades were and left empty handed after walking in with a fire grenade. Hajime walked in and saw that if he opened them all to try and figure out which one was poisoned, he may well be dead himself. In that case, he grabbed all of the fire grenades from the first row, as hajime knew that they were the only ones needed to put out the inevitable fire. He then waited, knowing that Nagito’s injuries will mostly be non lethal as long as he can make sure the spear never touches Nagito. Luckily, he runs to find Nagito as the spear is falling, catching it just before it pierces his midsection. Nagito looks up in surprise as the pain he anticipates never arrives to see Hajime Hinata standing over him, the spear he had intended to be almost killed with in Hajime’s hands.

“My, my, you must have a talent after all.” Nagito said after being released from his self confines. Hajime looked at him.”Yeah. I guess you could say i’m the ultimate savior now.” Nagito looked at him.”What do you mean? Just because you saved me doesn't mean you can save everyone. They’re all dead.” Nagito’s sadistic smile warped into a sad mourning grimace.”This isn’t real, actually.” Hajime said. “This is a mere simulation meant to rehabilitate us from the despair fueled state we were once in. I escaped with four others and managed to stop Junko Enoshima, you were the last and most important one I had to save.” Nagito blinked as everything around them disappeared.”Well, Hajime, you truly are the ultimate savior.

Epilogue

Kazuichi slapped his soul friend on the back. It had been weeks since Hajime had saved everyone in the simulation and everyone had woken up, but Hajime couldn’t help but feel down.”You ok, buddy?” Kazuichi asked.”Yeah, it’s just…….”Hajime started.”Dude, you know that if something is bothering ya, i’ll help any way i can.” Hajime looked to Kazuichi and sighed.”I just wish i coulda saved Nanami and…..Jeez! Souda how long has it been since you bathed last!?” Kazuichi looked sheepish.”Sorry. I’ve been workin’ on a little project for everyone. I just finished, so do ya wanna see it?” Hajime shrugged, indicating that he wouldn’t mind going to see this project.”Ok, it’s just right in here.” Kazuichi said, pulling open the hangar door to reveal something covered by a beige cloth, likely obtained from the future foundation.”Ok, countdown time. 3…...2……….1!” Kazuichi yelled before ripping off the cloth to reveal Souda’s little secret.”Hello Hinata.” said what Hajime could only assume was the A.I Nanami from the program in a robotic body built by Souda.”Nanami….It’s you!” Hajime said, running up and hugging the figure. Something felt off, though. If the Chiaki Nanami he was hugging was an android, why was her body so goddamn warm? Why did it seem like her chest rose and fell with a breathing pattern. Hajime turned to Kazuichi.”Did you spend all this time making a hyper realistic body for Nanami?” Kazuichi shook his head.”Nah, man. I spent all this time creating a way to revive the real Nanami.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first post on ao3, so don't judge too hard.


End file.
